


Why Can't You Stay?

by Cassangstel



Category: Cassunzel - Fandom, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassangstel/pseuds/Cassangstel
Summary: 4 months after the final episode, Rapunzel invites Cassandra to come back to Corona and spend the annual Day of Hearts with her. When they get anonymously paired up in a royal matchmaking event, will Cassandra's seemingly random mood swings ruin their day together, or will Rapunzel finally understand what Cass has been hiding from her all this time?
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Why Can't You Stay?

It was the annual Day of Hearts in the kingdom of Corona. The Day of Hearts had never been a favorite holiday amongst the townspeople, but according to the princess, this was because there simply weren't enough couples in the kingdom, and this year, Rapunzel didn't want to leave the lonely souls out of the celebrations. She was kicking the festivities up a notch, and there wasn't a single soul in the kingdom who was safe from her loving claws.

The young princess had been lying awake in her canopy bed since before the moon had gone away the previous night. She did try to sleep, but every time she shut her eyes, she could feel her heart skip a beat, and over the course of the night, she could barely lie still. She had done whatever she could to try and fall asleep; she studied the paintings on her ceilings and walls and critiqued them, figuring out how she could improve on them next time she took out her paints; she sang some songs to herself, too, in an effort to lull herself to sleep. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the fact tomorrow was the Day of Hearts. It was also the day that Cass was coming back to Corona for the first time in 4 months.

By the time the sky turned a pale yellow, she gave up on falling asleep, and started getting herself ready for the day ahead of her. As she got dressed with the help of her new lady-in-waiting, she went over all the things she knew she had to tell Cass when she arrived. So many things had changed since Cass was last there! For one, Monty had started to sell caramels shaped like different people in town. According to Monty, the Rapunzel caramels were the most popular. She wouldn't tell Cass that part, though; she didn't want to brag, after all.

Then there was Faith who Rapunzel had seen laughing with one of the young guards. She expected wedding bells in the near future. Even Friedborg had done something memorable since Cass was away -- she spoke! Well, at least Rapunzel thought Friedborg had said something, but on second thought, it might have just been a burp. Whatever it was, Rapunzel had made a mental note of it.

"Princess Rapunzel," a voice called through her bedroom door. It was Faith.

"Come in.” As Faith timidly walked through the door. 

"The King and Queen have asked to see you in the throne room," Faith said with a slight bow.

"Any word on Cassandra, yet?" Rapunzel asked. "She didn't say what time she'd be here."

"Not yet, Princess" Faith replied. Seeing that Rapunzel was up and about, the lady-in-waiting pulled back the covers on Rapunzel's bed so that she could make it up with fresh linens. Rapunzel walked towards the door, feeling defeated by their uneventful conversation, when she heard, "I'm excited for the activities today."

Rapunzel spun around on her heel and her face broke into a wide grin. "You are! You're going to love it"

Rapunzel was already running down the hall before she finished her sentence. Although it had been 4 months since the haircut, she never failed to be surprised by the feel of wind on the back of her neck. It sent a tingle down her spine. Was this how Cass always felt? As she weaved her way through the maids and castle workers, she waved her usually friendly greeting. Here and there she would shout out a quick, "Hey there," or "Good morning!" Before anybody could realize who had called out to them, she was already out of sight.

Even though the sun had barely risen, by the time Rapunzel reached the throne room, it was already bustling with people. The cupbearers were setting up cups of delectable juices and wines for the civilians. The cooks were lining each table with roasted chicken and pheasant, stews, breads, and fresh fruits. Butlers were setting up plates, forks, and napkins at each of the round tables. Rapunzel's favorite castle workers, though, were the minstrels. Wearing their colorful, acrobatic clothes, and holding lutes, flutes, and bells, the minstrels were already practicing the music they would play at the celebration.

Rapunzel could feel the music radiating through the room, and as she walked up to her mother and father sitting on their thrones, there was a skip in her step.

"Ah, Rapunzel, you've joined us," the King said in his baritone voice. The King and Queen were busy being briefed on the details of the day when their daughter approached them, barefoot and bopping along with the music. Queen Arianna laughed.

"I had no idea you were going to start all of this so early! I would have come down sooner," Rapunzel said as a pair of bakers hurried past her, meticulously balancing a towering pink, yellow, and white cake on a large tray in their hands.

"We know today means a lot to you," Queen Arianna said. "We want to make sure things go as planned."

"Our Kingdom seems to be a magnet for complications. It's better to straighten out those complications sooner rather than later," King Frederick explained. A page approached him carrying a tray of painted eggs.

"Excuse me, Sire. These eggs were just painted. Do they get your approval?"

"Rapunzel. Why don't you take a look at them. Egg painting seems right up your alley," Queen Arianna said, motioning for the page to show the princess the eggs instead.

"They're amazing!" Rapunzel exclaimed. There were about 50 eggs all lined up. Each one had been painted a slightly different color. "Everybody is going to love the egg toss. I can just feel it!" And so, the page rushed away to get the eggs set up for one of the many Day of Hearts activities Rapunzel had planned.

"They're setting up the activity tents in the courtyard, dear. You'd better go and make sure it's all to your liking," the Queen said. 

"Have you heard anything from Cass?"

"Not yet. I'm sure she's on her way." With that, Rapunzel wistfully walked back out of the throne room and into the courtyard. 

"Ah, there you are, Blondie!" Eugene called out to her as she walked outside. "Which wave do you think looks better? I want to look professional when I greet the guests with you. I am going to be King one day, so things like this are extremely important." Eugene then went about demonstrating different waves he had been practicing; each one ever so slightly different from the rest in only a way Eugene would notice.

Rapunzel watched his waves intently, though her thoughts weren’t all there. 

"So, what do you think?" Eugene asked.

"Definitely the second one." As Eugene thanked her and went to a mirror to continue practicing his wave, Rapunzel could see, as clear as day, Cassandra rolling her eyes. 

***

"Welcome all! Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home!" Rapunzel was standing by the throne room doors welcoming the citizens of Corona. Eugene was on the opposite side of the door, greeting the citizens with his well-practiced wave. Now that the throne room was completely set up, it looked just as Rapunzel had hoped it would. There were purple and pink streamers all across the ceiling and walls, and beautiful banners decorated by Rapunzel herself with lanterns, flowers, and most importantly, suns. 

The Coronians passed their princess with a quick curtsy or bow. Those who knew her more personally yelled out their greetings to her or grabbed her hand to give it a shake. Rapunzel's heart was filled with warmth at the sight of the cheery faces of her people. She was especially glad to see that even Old Lady Crowley looked content.

"Find a seat and get something to eat!" Rapunzel instructed her guests. Everyone was already doing that, but she felt that she should say it anyways. "Hey, Uncle Monty, looking sharp!" Rapunzel winked. Uncle Monty had traded out his usual blue apron with a pink one that fit perfectly with the Day of Hearts decorations. Monty winked back.

"Not looking too shabby yourself, Princess," he said, then went to find a place at one of the tables.

A few more stragglers made their way into the hall, and after Rapunzel greeted them, her eyes shot back to the courtyard outside. Nobody else was coming, and Rapunzel felt her heart jump into her throat. 'She's still not here… I told her to come early.' She held her gaze on the empty courtyard for another moment, then walked into the throne room alone.

"Cass still isn't here," Rapunzel said as she sat down between her parents at one of the tables. The King let out a sigh that told his daughter he felt for her. He reached an arm around her shoulders and held her close for a moment, while his other hand picked up a goblet of wine.

"I believe Cass will show up, but if she doesn't, don't let it ruin your day. You can still enjoy yourself without her."

Rapunzel forced a slight smile, then pulled away and ate her lunch in silence.

* * *

“Today is about celebrating the one you love. It’s about being thankful for those who love you back, and who make you feel safe.” Rapunzel addressed the room after she had finished eating. She could tell Eugene was waiting for her to look at him. Feeling impish, she decided to keep him waiting. “I’m thankful for every single one of you, which is why I wanted to spend this Day of Hearts in your company.”

The princess continued. “You probably already noticed that the courtyard has been set up with classic Day of Hearts activities. We may not have King Herz Der Sonne’s journal anymore, but there is a booth outside where you can get you and your partner’s name embroidered into a tapestry that will be hung right here, in the throne room, forever.” 

The crowd clapped, giving the princess a moment to refill her lungs. Again, she felt Eugene’s eyes staring straight at her. She gave in and when she looked at him, he was holding up his napkin that he had folded into a heart. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and mouthed the word ‘impressive’ at him. 

“However, the thing about the Day of Hearts is that it can really only be celebrated by those who are in love.” She paused for a moment, then shouted “wrong!” A few of the people nearest to her almost fell out of their seats. “If you’re single, make sure to stick around for our extra special Day of Hearts Royal Matchmaking Event!” 

Everyone turned to express their thoughts to their neighbors. Scanning the room, Rapunzel could already tell there were people who didn’t like the idea. However, the excited smiles that dotted the crowd were enough to keep Rapunzel’s spirits unimaginably high.

“It’s not mandatory,” she said slowly. “But, I don’t see why you wouldn’t want the King and Queen themselves to match you up with your soulmate.” The princess laughed in her usual charming, awkward way, and pushed her brown hair behind her ear. “Anyways…” she started. From out of the corner of her eyes she could see the figure of someone walk into the room. Her eyes flashed towards them, her muscles tensed in preparation to run, and her breath stilled, but when she saw who it was, she let out a sigh; it was just a castle guard. She cleared her throat. “The courtyard activities are now open! If you’re interested in the matchmaking event, meet back here in ten minutes.” 

A servant nearby rang a bell to signal that it was the end of lunch. At the sound, other servants began bussing the tables. A few of the eager citizens shoveled a last few forkfuls of food into their mouths before their plates were taken away. The majority of the crowd was dispersing, making their way into the castle courtyard where they could explore and celebrate away from the attentive eye of the royal family. To Rapunzel’s relief, there were about 30 Coronians who stayed in the throne room. 

As she watched the servants move like clockwork, her vision blurred slightly, and she didn’t notice Eugene come up beside her. When he planted a kiss on her cheek, she jumped and pushed him away. 

“Hey, hey what is it? Garlic breath?” Eugene breathed into his hand and sniffed. Rapunzel jolted back into reality and looked up at her fiance. 

“I’m sorry, Eugene! Gosh, what’s gotten into me?” Rapunzel laughed. She rubbed the side of her head as if she had just woken up from a dream, then took Eugene’s hands in hers. “I didn’t sleep very well last night.” 

“Let me guess, you were too excited.” Rapunzel nodded. 

“You know me so well.” 

Arm in arm, the two of them leisurely walked towards the large throne room doors and looked out on the citizens of Corona enjoying the festivities. 

“I must admit, I really didn’t think I’d be spending another Day of Hearts without a ring on my finger.”

“Oh, Eugene.”

“No, really,” he laughed. “I know, you want to take things slow. I get it, really. But… you did say yes to me about 4 months ago.”

“I know.”

“And we have yet to set a wedding date…”

“I know.”

“That’s all I’m gonna say.” Eugene put his hand around the back of Rapunzel’s head and looked down into her eyes. “You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I’m just so excited to be able to call you my wife. I’m a simple man, can you blame me?” 

Rapunzel chuckled again, but this time Eugene could tell she was forcing it. 

“You’re worried about Cassandra, aren’t you?” he asked. Seeing the distraught look in Rapunzel’s eyes told him that he was right. He led Rapunzel’s head into his shoulder and brushed her short hair with his hand. “It’s still early. She’ll be here.” 

After they spent a moment of silence together, Lance sauntered into the courtyard and Eugene had to go, making sure to tell Rapunzel he’d be back for the matchmaking event. Rapunzel stayed by the throne room door, leaning against the door frame and looking out past the courtyard at the bridge that led over the water and into the woods. 

‘She’s coming,’ Rapunzel told herself. ‘She’s on her way; she just overslept.’ Over and over again she repeated these words in her head, hoping with each blink of her eyes, that Cass would appear. Rapunzel could still picture the way Cass looked before she had ridden away. It was that picture that she expected to see again -- was hoping to see again. 

Lost in thought, Rapunzel suddenly felt something come over her and she looked down at the ground, her eyes slowly widening. What was this feeling? She pushed herself away from the doorframe and balled her hands into fists. 

Was it guilt? 

* * *

When the ten minutes had been spent, the matchmaking event was explained to 50 or so people who remained in the throne room. Each person would receive a personality questionnaire. After answering the questions and writing their name beneath a flap -- keeping them anonymous -- the King and Queen would read the answers and match up those who had the most compatible answers. 

“Are you gonna do it, too, princess?” someone called out. 

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head. “I’m not single. Not being single is strictly against the rules.” 

“That’s my girl,” Eugene called out from the back. Lance, who had decided to give dating a chance after his failed attempts with Adira, chuckled heartily. 

“C’mon, princess! I don’t want to do it unless you do it,” someone else said. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be in agreement; they wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Eugene can do it, too!” Lance added. 

Now, put on the spot, Eugene and Rapunzel shared a look, and silently agreed to give in to popular demand. “Alright, alright. We’ll do it,” Rapunzel sighed. 

“We’ll get paired up anyways,” he said confidently. “There’s no two people in the world more compatible than us.” 

“We’ll see about that,” said Lance. 

Just then, the Queen spoke Rapunzel’s name. The Princess turned around to see what her mother wanted, but saw that she was looking past. Rapunzel spun back around to see Cass standing in the doorway of the throne room. Everything about her looked just as Rapunzel had remembered; her dark hair was disheveled around her strong face, and her sword hilt gleamed behind her left shoulder. 

Without a second thought, Rapunzel ran across the room and into the arms of her best friend. Cass was stiff and awkward, but after a few seconds, seemed to warm into the hug, slowly putting her gloved arms around the princess’ back. Rapunzel pressed the side of her head into Cass’ cheek and wrapped her arms tighter around the weary traveler. She never wanted to leave.

“You came,” Rapunzel said breathlessly. 

“I told you I was coming, Raps,” Cass said, sounding slightly annoyed. She made an effort to pull away, but the princess only held her tighter. “Did you think I’d go back on my word?”

Rapunzel looked up into Cassandra’s face, taking in every detail -- the familiar and the new. Something about Cass looked different, but Rapunzel couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Her hair had gotten a bit longer, and there were some new small cuts and bruises on her, but those were understandable; she had been venturing around the Seven Kingdoms alone for months. Maybe it was the bags under her eyes that troubled Rapunzel, or the caution in her expression. 

Still holding onto her best friend, Rapunzel said, “Of course not, Cass. I never doubted you.” She dropped her head onto Cass’ shoulder and stayed there for a few seconds, breathing in her familiar smell. 

Pulling herself together, Rapunzel backed away and, taking Cassandra by the hand, led her to a seat beside Eugene and Lance. 

“What’s up, Cass?” Lance exclaimed, patting Cassandra on the back with his brawny hand. 

“You finally decided to join us,” Eugene said, looking at her with a faux angry expression on his face. The four old friends laughed together for the first time in 4 months, and, feeling suddenly reinvigorated, Rapunzel began passing out the questionnaires, along with quills and bottles of ink. 

When she handed one to Cass, she wasn’t surprised to hear, “A matchmaking questionnaire? Raps, you’re joking aren’t you? There’s no way in--”

“I know dating and love aren’t really… your things, but I swear, it’ll be fun!”

Cass rolled her eyes, then reluctantly started reading the questions on the page. “I think it’s about time you met your Mister Right,” Eugene said, giving Cass a friendly nudge with his elbow. In return, Cass shoved him so that he nearly fell over. “Alright, I take it back!”

Rapunzel gave the last questionnaire to herself and sat down in a nearby chair. She had come up with the questions herself, and was fairly confident she already had a good answer planned for each one. Taking up a quill, she started to fill in her paper. 

Question 1 - What is your favorite season?

‘Spring, obviously. There’s nothing more sweet than seeing the trees start to bud.’

Question 2 - Do you like excitement, or do you prefer always knowing what to expect?

‘Definitely excitement! The world is too big not to get out there and explore. Without excitement, the world just loses all its charm.’

Question 3 - Do you believe that there is one correct way to do everything?

‘There are endless ways to do anything! Each person brings their own special touch to things, and no touch is better than the other.’

Question 4 - What animal would you turn into if you could? 

‘This one’s easy; a bird. From first-hand experience, I can confidently say that flying is one of the best feelings in the world.’

Question 5 - Do you believe in true love?

‘... True love? I forgot about this one. I guess… yes? Yes, I believe in true love, but… but it may not be what it seems.’

There were twenty questions in total, each one created to try and unearth aspects of a personality that might not come up in basic small talk so easily. 

After the questionnaires were collected, each pair of scrolls the king and Queen made were tied together with a red thread. While the questionnaires were being analyzed, the Coronians had time to mingle with each other. This also meant that Eugene, Lance, and Rapunzel had time to question Cassandra on what adventures she’d had since she’d been gone. 

“So once you got to Ingvarr, did you ever get to talk to the Queen?” Lance asked. 

“No, talking to the Queen wasn’t my goal, really. I lodged with a warrior and her family for a few days. She taught me some great new fighting techniques.” Cass recalled. 

“I thought it was your dream to become a warrior. Why didn’t you join their ranks? I’m sure they would love you,” Rapunzel said. 

Cass looked at the princess with tired eyes. “It is my dream, but it’s also my dream to explore the world. I can’t really do that if I have to swear my allegiance to one place.” 

Rapunzel nodded and agreed, but wondered whether Cass’ response should be taken personally or not. “So you left Ingvarr, and then…?”

“After Ingvarr, I didn’t really have a plan. I decided to just follow a road and see where it took me. I ended up in this crazy old western town where everyone wore these cool tunics and headdresses. I met a warrior there, too. She was amazing.”

“Is she single?” Lance asked. 

Cass rolled her eyes again and continued on with her story. As she spoke, Rapunzel could tell that she was becoming more comfortable in their company. Her expressions were more exaggerated, and her body movements freer. More color had returned to her cheeks and lips, too, and Rapunzel couldn’t help but smile like a kid in a candy store. 

Soon, the King and Queen were standing up at the front of their room. The crowd went silent, and everyone awaited the results. As Rapunzel watched her parents, she felt a hand grab hers and her heart leapt. She turned, expecting to see gray eyes looking into hers, but saw Eugene giving her a playful, anxious look. Rapunzel smiled back, then turned to face forward. 

“After our careful consideration,” the King started, “we have created 23 matches. We will now flip up the name panels and commence the ceremony. When I call your names, take your partner in hand and stand at the front of the room.” The Queen picked up the first pair of scrolls and untied them. She handed each one to her husband so that he could read aloud the names. “Arnold Matthias,” the King read, “and… Carlita Mulligan.” 

The crowd gasped and cheered as the new couple stood up and shyly came together. Rapunzel watched them intently, trying to figure out exactly how the two felt about each other. Carlita’s cheeks were blazing red, and Arnold seemed to want to look anywhere but into her eyes. Still, after a few seconds of awkward bowing and curtseying to each other, they held hands and walked to the front of the room. 

“Next we have… Fritz Ahrendson and… Destiny O’hara.” Again, the couple stood up and came together. Seeing the new couples nearly brought tears to her eyes. She couldn’t help but say “aww” at each one. 

Gradually the pile of scrolls got smaller and smaller, until Eugene’s name was called. Eugene took Rapunzel’s hand again, feeling so sure that her name was about to be called. But then, “What the… It’s just a drawing of a fish’s head,” the King exclaimed. 

“A what?” Eugene said, raising an eyebrow and dropping his fiance’s hand. 

“That would be me.” A drunk, drawling voice sounded over the confusion, and from out of the midst of the crowd hobbled Shorty, his drink still in hand. 

“Nope,” Eugene said, waving his hands in front of him and backing away out of the room. “There is no way I’m going to spend the Day of Hearts with that guy.” 

Lance burst unto an uncontrolled fit of laughter, and Cass, leaning back into her chair looking satisfied, said, “I always knew you two were meant to be.” 

“This is not the time for jokes. If I’d known I’d be paired up with… I don’t even want to say his name.” 

“Oh, come on, Eugene. It’s just for one day. Who knows, maybe you two really do have a lot in common. You don’t have to actually date him. Just… spend the day with him.” 

Eugene sighed and dropped his head. “If it’ll make you happy… then I’ll do it.” As he walked up to the front of the room and grabbed Shorty roughly by the arm, Rapunzel covered her mouth and silently giggled. 

The next few pairs were not as noteworthy, but still warmed Rapunzel’s heart to see. There was Big Nose and Friedgborg, Faith and Pete the guard, Lance and a woman named Roxanne, and a dozen others. Eventually, Cassandra’s name was called and Rapunzel could hear her let out a heavy sigh. Rapunzel looked at Cass and lifted the corner of her mouth in a supportive, thankful grin. She hoped her expression got across the gratitude she felt for her friend’s surrender to her own wishes. She was pleased to see Cass’ hardened face soften as they looked at each other. Her dark eyebrows raised to their normal position, and her mouth straightened out from its usual critical frown. Together, they shared a moment of submission and understanding.

‘I’ll make it up to her,’ Rapunzel thought. 

Cass set her legs beneath her and prepared to stand up, when the second name was called. “Rapunzel,” the King said. Rapunzel’s eyes shot to her father and her ears became hyper focused on the words coming out of his mouth. “Hmm,” he said, double checking the name beneath the paper flap. “Yes, that’s correct. Rapunzel and Cassandra.” 

Eugene groaned from his position beside Shorty. “Really? Now this just isn’t fair. You get to spend the day with your best friend, and--”

“Quiet, Eugene,” the King said, shooting Eugene a stern look. Eugene shut his mouth instantaneously.

Rapunzel leapt into the air and cheered. “This is amazing!” she said. Her skin was tingling. With that single exclamation, she could barely breathe. She caught her breath and gladly grabbed Cassandra by the hand to lead her to the front of the room. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a, I don’t know, a dating thing,” Cass said. She looked as if she were disturbed by the idea of spending the day with the friend in hand, yet Rapunzel thought she saw a flash of something else in her eye. She wondered if Cass’ heart was beating as fast as her own.

The pair of opposites stood up at the front of the room with the rest of the established couples. Most of the names had already been called, so they didn’t have to stand there for long. Rapunzel tried to show her approval of the remaining couples, but her mind wasn’t working the way she wished it would; every time she tried to focus on the new names being called, the only names she could hear were Cassandra’s and her own. Her father’s voice rang in her ears, and Cass’ expression was imprinted in her mind. No matter what Cass was feeling, Rapunzel felt confident that by the end of the day, Cass would be glad she came. 

The two women were still holding hands, but before long, Cass broke the connection and scratched an itch on her stomach. Rapunzel wiped her own palm on her dress, then waited for Cass to lower her hand to her side again. When she did, Rapunzel grasped it. Cass turned to see the princess still looking straight forward. Rapunzel could feel Cass’ muscles tense, but then, they reluctantly relaxed, and for the time being, Rapunzel delighted in her touch. 

The last names were called, and everyone was expectantly staring at the King and Queen. “Each of you will be participating in every one of the Day of Hearts activities today, but you must do them together as a couple.”

“Nigel will be keeping score,” the King said. Nigel, his royal advisor, stepped forward with a slate and piece of chalk. ‘The couple who wins the most activities will be crowned the King and Queen of Hearts.” 

Rapunzel let go of Cassandra’s hand to begin applauding. The others followed suit. Then, they all went out into the courtyard in pairs of two to start the long day ahead of them.

“We are definitely going to win this,” Rapunzel said, pulling Cass along. 

“Try not to get your hopes too high,” was Cass’ response. “You know I’m not great at games.” 

“Sure you are, Cass.” Rapunzel wrapped both hands around Cass’ left arm and together they walked out of the castle and into the sunny new day. 

* * *  
Besides the surprise of being paired with Cass, most of the day went just as Rapunzel had planned. Rapunzel and Cass came in either first or second for the log rolling, archery, axe throwing, ball tossing, and climbing wall contests. After each victory, the women clapped hands. Rapunzel usually jumped up into the air and let out a few pleased squeals, while Cass stood still and smiled satisfactorily. 

Each game seemed to break down another invisible wall between the two, and made the time since their last meeting evaporate. Cass was smiling more and more, and, after the log rolling contest, Rapunzel had even made her double over laughing with an impersonation of Eugene falling into the water. Rapunzel had never forgotten the sound of Cassandra’s laugh. There had been countless sleepless nights in which Rapunzel would lie awake thinking of the thousands of cumulative memories she had. There were hundreds of things she could think about while staring up into the darkness, yet ever since Cass had left the kingdom, the one her mind always returned to was the first day her and Cass had laughed together. To see Cass laugh was to see a meteor shower or a blue moon. To see it now made the princess’ body hum. 

Things continued moving along smoothly until the egg balancing and sack race contests. No matter how hard she tried, Cass just couldn’t balance her painted egg on the end of the spoon she held in her mouth. When the egg fell, it meant her and Rapunzel were out of the contest. Most of the couples dropped their eggs within a matter of seconds, but even so, Rapunzel could tell that Cass was taking their loss quite hard. 

“Good hustle, Cass!” Rapunzel said, holding up her hand for a high-five. Cass shook her head and ignored the raised hand. 

Just then, Eugene and Shorty and Lance and Roxanne came racing by, eggs warily balanced on their spoons. 

“Yes! Go Eugene, go!” Rapunzel shouted.

“Great, even Shorty can balance an egg on a spoon,” Cass muttered. Her voice was low, and Rapunzel couldn’t tell if Cass had meant for her to hear it. 

“There’s still the sack race,” Rapunzel said. “Anyways, it’s not about winning everything, it’s about… getting to know each other better and--”

Cass rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

Unfortunately, the sack race didn’t turn out much different. It was probably due to the doubt caused by the egg balancing contest, but Cass once again, couldn’t seem to get her balance under control. With her and Rapunzel legs together in the burlap sack, the two of them started off strong, but before long they were flat on the ground, struggling to get back up. 

Rapunzel broke into laughter, but Cass’ face stayed stern. Then, they both stood up and started again. Cass tripped and again the girls were on the ground. Cass threw her fist into the grass and let out an exasperated grunt as the rest of the competitors passed them by. They stood up again. 

“Why don’t we try counting? We’ll jump on every other number,” Rapunzel offered. Her plan worked, but still they ended up coming in last place. 

“There you go, Blondie!” Eugene called out when they reached the finish line. Rapunzel enthusiastically waved at him over Cass’ shoulder. There was a cheerful smile on her face, but she could feel Cass distancing herself again. 

There was an early dinner in the courtyard before the scores were tallied and the winners were announced. There were candles, red and white table cloths, and bouquets of colorful flowers everywhere you looked. As the couples that lasted throughout the day each sat down, the cooks and servants brought out more stews, soups, meats, and fruits that made everyone’s mouths water. The feast was certainly well-deserved after the busy day they had all just had. 

As Rapunzel gazed across the courtyard and looked at the children running around with painted faces, the dogs gnawing on chicken bones, and the content expressions of the Coronians sitting at the tables, she took in a deep breath and sighed. 

“So, is it everything you imagined?” Cass asked. Rapunzel was glad to see that her frustration over the loss of the last two games had subsided. 

“Not exactly,” Rapunzel said. “But it was actually better than expected.” Her statement was true, but somehow she didn’t even understand it herself. She hoped Cass might, though. 

Cass looked down at her plate of food in silence for a moment, then started to eat. 

“What are you thinking about?” Rapunzel asked. Her question caught Cass off-guard. 

“Nothing,” she said. “I mean… it’s crazy to be back here.” 

“It’s crazy to see you again,” Rapunzel said. “Really, Cass. Getting to spend the day with you… it’s like a dream. I really hope that you had fun.” 

“Surprisingly, I did.” With her head still tilted slightly down, Cass’ eyes look up from her plate at the girl across from her. “If I hadn’t been paired with you, I would’ve been halfway to Ingvarr by now.” Rapunzel giggled. 

As the people were eating, the King and Queen came outside and read off of the slate that Nigel had prepared with the scores of each couple that participated in the matchmaking event. 

As the King read off the slate in his head, a smile spread across his lips that he tried to push away. With a slight cough, the smile was gone and he read aloud. “The winners of today’s competition are… Eugene and Shorty. Congratulations.” 

Most of the audience erupted in laughter and cheers. Eugene and Shorty stood up, bowed, then went up proudly to accept their prize of simple silver crowns. Rapunzel turned back to the table and laughed some more. “I can’t believe it,” she said. “They really are the perfect couple!” She had expected Cass to laugh at that, considering it was similar to jokes Cass had made before, but Cass didn’t laugh. 

For the rest of their meal, Rapunzel made small talk with Cass, and brought up funny memories they had shared together. Their conversation was fine, but that wasn’t fine. 

‘What’s happening? Is Cass really that disappointed about losing the contest?’ Rapunzel thought. ‘Am I not exciting enough for her? Am I not interesting? Can’t she tell that needed this? That I still need it?’ 

As the day came to a close and the sun set below the horizon, crickets chirped and a bright moon found its place low in the sky. The air felt humid, yet cold as breezes blew past and whispered in the tree branches and bushes. 

“I think I’ll head in early tonight,” Cass said, getting up from the table. 

“Woah, woah, woah, Cass, wait. There’s still one more activity I wanted to do with you.” 

“What’s that?” 

* * *

The water rippled with each stroke of their paddles and water bugs played weightlessly on the mirror-like surface. If you looked down into the darkness below, you’d see nothing but the stars above. If you looked out across the lake, the moon’s light reached out towards you like a spilled can of white paint. 

Eugene had insisted on taking a boat out with Rapunzel; afterall, boat rides beneath the stars was their thing. Rapunzel repeatedly turned him down apologetically, saying that she had already decided to go out on the lake with Cass. 

“C’mon, Raps. Give Eugene a break,” Cassandra said through a yawn. “I’m not really into... sitting in rowboats.” 

“You see? Cass doesn’t even want to go,” Eugene pleaded.

Still, Rapunzel shook her head and took Cass’ arm instead. “You and I have years ahead of us. Cass is only back for a few days. I need to do this with her.” 

And so, it was Cass who sat across from Rapunzel in their little wooden boat. Cass chose to row; it would give her something to do. Rapunzel sat back and gazed at all the beautiful sights around them. There were about two dozen other boats on the lake. Each one had a small lantern attached to the bow. When they were far enough away, the boats looked like fireflies hovering above the water. 

As they rowed out into the middle of the lake, there were words forming on Rapunzel’s tongue that she didn’t know how to form into a sentence. ‘Please,’ ‘why do you have to leave,’ and ‘stay’ were repeating in her head. What surprised her, though, was that she found herself inching closer to Cass, unconsciously, until she was only about an arm’s reach away. 

“Be careful, Raps. Let’s not tip the boat,” Cass said. Rapunzel slid back a few inches. 

They rode in silence for a few minutes, giving them time to take in their surroundings. Once they reached what felt like a good spot with a perfect view of the moon, Cass let go of the paddles and stared down at the water. Not quite knowing what to say, Rapunzel leaned over the side of the boat and looked into the water, too. Their eyes met amidst the ripples created by a particularly energetic water bug. 

Both girls started speaking at the same time. They both stopped and awkwardly laughed. “You first,” Rapunzel managed to say. 

“I was just going to say that… I can see why you and Eugene do this.” 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

They sat in silence for a moment. “What were you gonna say?” Cass asked. She dropped a gloved finger into the water, then, noticing that she was still wearing her gloves, pulled it out and sat back in the boat. 

“Do you really have to leave again?” Rapunzel asked after a moment of hesitation. “I know that you said going out on your own was something you had to do, but…” 

“Raps, I can’t stay here.” 

Rapunzel stopped, and nodded her head. “Yeah, I thought you’d say that. It’s just that… I missed you so much.” She could feel herself starting to lean in towards Cass again; she didn’t have the self-discipline to stay back. Every muscle in her body wanted to be closer to her. 

“I missed you, too. I actually missed you a lot,” Cass chuckled. “I just wasn’t cut out for castle life, I guess. I need adventure. I need to be… outside the castle walls, exploring, and fighting -- using my sword.” 

“Being on your own out there must feel nice,” Rapunzel said. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Cass said, a bit smugly. She folded her arms in front of her, resting her elbows on her knees, and leaned forward slightly. Her gaze remained on the water. “I get to do whatever I want, whenever I want. The things I’ve seen, well, I could write a book.” 

“You should!” Rapunzel said. “I’d be the first one to buy it.” They both smiled. Rapunzel noticed that her knee was nearly touching Cass’, then quickly moved it away. “Doesn’t it get lonely?” she added. 

“I have Owl,” Cass said. “Anyways, I don’t spend much time alone, really. I go from town to town, staying in inns and peoples’ spare bedrooms. Being a traveler really isn’t as lonely as it may seem.” Rapunzel’s eyes studied Cass’ lips as they moved around each word. They were so naturally red, and even in the dark Rapunzel could see their color. 

“So, have you made a lot of friends out there in the wide, wide world?” Rapunzel asked. Feeling that it was appropriate, she reached across the divide between them and took one of Cass’ hands in hers. 

Cass looked down at Rapunzel’s fingers wrapped around her own, then looked back up at the girl. “Not really,” she said slowly. “I have all the friends I need.” It was unusual for Cass to say things that had to do with relationships and feelings, so the fact that Cass was suddenly comfortable enough to open herself up made Rapunzel happier than she had been in months. 

Without warning, Rapunzel dropped her head into Cassandra’s lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Cass, you have no idea how happy I am to be here with you right now. I want to say that being with you now feels like you never even left, but I can’t.” Rapunzel felt a hand rest cautiously on her head. Her entire scalp tingled. She was afraid that her ears had turned red. She could feel Cass start to lean forward, her stomach gently pressing into the top of her head. 

“Hey, Blondie,” Rapunzel heard. Cass’ body tensed and her arms pushed Rapunzel away. 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel said, seeing Eugene, Lance, and Roxanne paddling over in a boat together. 

“Glad we finally found you. You know, looking for someone among about 20 identical boats on a lake isn’t a walk in the park.” 

“Well, you found me!” Rapunzel said cheerfully. Usually the sight of Eugene was practically a cause for celebration, but this time, it was almost annoying. 

“The whole gang’s here now,” he said.

“Let me introduce you two to my lovely lady friend, Roxanne,” Lance said in a suave voice that Rapunzel and Cass could see right through. Roxanne gave them a friendly smile and bowed her head to the princess. 

“Why don’t we play something?” Eugene offered. “Maybe a little charades?”

“I’m out of here,” Cass said. “Are you staying or leaving?” Cass was looking straight at Rapunzel. Her tone had lost every ounce of softness.

Rapunzel gave Cass a questioning look, which only seemed to make Cass annoyed with her. 

“I’m not in the mood to play games,” Cass said. “I’m going back to shore. You can either come back to shore with me, or get into their boat.”

“Okay, so you’re not in the mood for charades. Understandable. We could…” 

“I’m coming with you, Cass. I want to spend today with you.” 

“Then let’s go.” Cass took up the paddles again and rowed their boat back to shore as hard as she could. Rapunzel watched her muscles work beneath her green tunic. Cassandra’s seemingly random mood swings were something the princess was used to witnessing, but this time, she knew exactly what had caused it -- at least she thought she did. She let Cassandra row in silence, thinking that using up some of her energy on getting them back to land would put her at ease. However, when they reached the shore, Cassandra hadn’t changed. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Raps,” she said, walking away. 

Rapunzel stood there on the shoreline alone. Their boat’s lantern washed her bare feet in warm, yellow light, but it wasn’t enough to keep the rest of her from shivering. 

* * *

The day was over and Rapunzel was lying on her back in bed, staring up at the painting on her ceiling. The moon was now high in the sky, its light disappearing behind a dark cloud. She went over the entire day in her head, trying to remember everything that happened -- every word spoken, every eyebrow raised, every hand held, and every silence. Most importantly, she went over the feelings she had had, and wondered what they could mean. She realized that she felt guilty about ignoring Eugene the whole day. She knew he would forgive her, but… why did a part of her wish he wouldn’t? 

“What’s wrong with me?” Rapunzel sighed, and rolled onto her side. She stretched out her hand in front of her, gliding it over the linen sheets. “Why can’t I just… be who I’m supposed to be?” She spoke in a whisper, but the words she said resonated through her body like a thousand guitar strings being strum at once. Whatever was happening within her nearly pushed tears into her eyes, but she wouldn’t submit. Rather, she ran her fingers through her hair and took a few deep, calming breaths. She focused on her heartbeat, hoping she could slow it down just by the will of her mind, but somehow that only made it pound faster. She couldn’t sleep like this. 

Rapunzel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had to get up and walk around. Maybe that would help her clear her mind. The princess wrapped a shawl around her body and walked out onto her balcony. The moment the door was open, a warm breeze blew through her. The kingdom was asleep except for a few flickering lanterns in house windows. She leaned on the stone railing with her elbows and reached back to put her hair over the banister to let it wave in the wind, then remembered her blond hair was gone. 

As she stood there, she realized how little she wanted to go back inside. From high above the courtyard, she was able to look out over the lake, and could even see the start of the pathway leading into the woods. She thought of the day she had left the kingdom last year to find her destiny. A smile crept over her lips, then fell away. 

‘Maybe Cass is still awake,’ Rapunzel thought. She knew that Cass had always been a heavy sleeper, so there was little chance that she was awake, but she decided that even standing by the door and watching her sleep for a moment was better than being on her own. She went back into her room, then crept out into the empty hall. It was pitch black except for a thin sliver of silver light that came in through every window. The marble floors were cold on her bare feet, but she enjoyed the rush it gave her. It kept her mind off of the racing in her chest. 

Down the stone steps she went, taking it one step at a time. She gripped onto each stair with her toes and let her hand run along the rough stone wall. The path to Cass’ room was one Rapunzel knew well; when Cass had lived at the castle, she visited her daily, much to Cass’ annoyance. Rapunzel tried to forget the last 4 months for the time being and imagine that Cass had never left. She could already see Cass laying in bed, curled up into a ball. However, when Rapunzel came to Cass’ door this time and peered in through the grates, she didn’t see anyone on the bed. The entire room looked empty, but there was a lit candle on the bedside table. 

“Hey, Cass?” Rapunzel asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake up any of the guards that slept nearby. She grabbed hold of the door latch and slowly opened the door, peeking her head into the dimly lit room. From this vantage point, she could see something move, then realized that it was the top of Cass’ head. Cass was sitting on the floor, out of sight, beside her bed, leaning on the bed frame. 

“Don’t come in here,” Cass said with strained words. Rapunzel froze as if she was committing a crime and had been caught. She gripped the door handle tighter. 

“I just… wanted to see if you’re still awake,” Rapunzel said softly. 

“I am. Now go back to bed.” The words came out as if Cass were out of breath as she spoke. Rapunzel considered returning to her room, but something kept her from moving. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rapunzel said, stepping firmly into the room and closing the door behind her. Cass didn’t turn around. As Rapunzel came closer, she noticed that Cass hadn’t changed into her nightgown. “What’s going on with you? You stormed off after the boat ride and… I’ve been worried--”

“Don’t be,” Cass interrupted. “Really, I’m fine. I just… needed to be alone.” 

“Why? I was having so much fun with you. I want to keep having fun with you, but if you go through all these confusing mood swings and keep pushing me away, I don’t know how I can do that.” 

Coming into the candle light, Rapunzel knelt down beside the girl on the floor and could see that she was holding her dagger within white knuckles. Her eyes were wet with tears. She was like a mouse caught in a trap; she accepted defeat. She didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. Looking down, Rapunzel noticed thin, pale lines riddling Cassandra’s ungloved forearms.

“What is this?” Rapunzel asked. “Are you--”

Cass pulled her arms into her chest, the dagger still clenched in her hand. “Just go,” Cass pleaded. She pulled her knees into herself, too, and dropped her head down so that she was perfectly hidden away. 

“Cass, please! Talk to me. Let me help you. I need to help you.” 

“You can’t.” 

“Well then we’ll find someone who can.”

“No!” Cass yelled. 

“I can’t just let you do this to yourself! Just talk to me. You’re my best friend, Cass. I’m right here. I’d do anything for you.” Rapunzel spoke through heavy breaths.

Without warning, Cassandra dropped the dagger and let it clatter on the floor. She threw her arms around Rapunzel’s neck and sobbed into her shoulder. The Princess felt a wave of sadness rush over her, and a lump formed in her throat. That one embrace told her exactly how Cass felt, and helped her realize something about herself, too. 

“I’m so sorry, Cassandra,” Rapunzel said. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have let you go.” 

Cassandra was silent. 

“I should have come after you. The second you rode away… everything changed.” 

“Even if you had come after me, I wouldn’t have stayed. Being here… only reminds me of… everything.” 

“What do y--”

Cass let go of Rapunzel and, taking a deep breath, said “I don’t belong here anymore. I never belonged here. I never fit in as a lady-in-waiting, I never fit in as a castle guard, and I never fit in as your friend.” 

“That’s not true!” 

“I’m tired of being a third wheel. I thought maybe I was over it… but seeing you and Eugene together again… it brought back all of those feelings I had before. I just… I don’t know what to do anymore. Nothing I do is enough.” 

After 3 and a half years of friendship, Rapunzel finally understood how Cass felt. “Cass, I used to think you were so much better than me. I still do. You’re mature and level-headed. You always know exactly what you want and you never take no for an answer… I thought I knew you so well, but today made me realize something. It made me realize something about myself, too. You know, there’s a reason I asked you to visit on the Day of Hearts.”

The girls looked at each other through the dark for a moment. Rapunzel moved in closer, holding her torso up with her arms pressed firmly into the ground on either side of Cass. The candlelight reflected in Cass’ eyes drew Rapunzel in until their lips were pressed together. Cass’ nearness made Rapunzel’s mind go blank. She finally understood that the face framed by short gray and black hair was hers. 

“Don’t… don’t do this for me,” Cass said, pulling away.

“Cass, I’ve never felt like this with anyone.”

“But what about--”

“Not even with him,” Rapunzel said. Their breaths mingled, and Rapunzel knew that Cass could hear the sound of her heart attempting to leap out of her chest and into Cass’. Unable to hold herself back for a second longer, Rapunzel pressed her lips into Cass’ once again. As they held the kiss between them, Rapunzel felt herself finally come alive. Why did this kiss affect her so differently than the hundreds she had shared with Eugene? 

He was the first person she had ever met besides Mother Gothel. Between his obvious good looks and the way he had given her a new life, there was no way she couldn’t have thought she was in love with him. But now, seeing clearly for the first time in her life, she truly understood love. 

Rapunzel broke the kiss and looked down into Cass’ face to see her reaction. When their eyes met, the seriousness that had been so present until that moment disappeared, and they broke into a fit of giggles. 

“Now that I’ve thought about it, you were always pretty obvious about your feelings for me,” Rapunzel said through a smile. 

“Yet you didn’t realize until today.” Cass tucked a piece of Rapunzel’s hair behind her ear. 

“I know. Great timing on my part.” Again, they laughed just as they had on the day they became friends in that very same room. 

Rapunzel lifted Cass’ right arm -- the one that had been burned in the Great Tree -- and examined crisscrossing scars. “I drove you to this,” she said bluntly. 

“No, Raps. Don’t blame yourself. I… I have a problem.” Cass shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. “For the longest time, I’ve felt misunderstood. I’ve always felt like an outsider… a third wheel. I think… I’ve just learned to… to hate myself.” 

“I promise you that I’ll never make you feel like a third wheel again. I promise.” 

They stared into each others’ eyes, not quite knowing where to go from there, until Cass finally decided to make a move. She smiled, then wrapped the Princess in a bear hug. Rapunzel repositioned herself so that she was sitting between Cass’ legs, her back pressed into Cass’ chest. Cass’ arms stayed wrapped around Rapunzel. 

“Never let me go,” Rapunzel said. 

They sat there together, talking and laughing as if those 4 months had never happened. Rapunzel had never felt so comfortable in someone’s arms, and she wished she never had to leave them. At least for the night she could pretend like she didn’t, but in the back of her mind, she could see Eugene’s eyes glaring into her soul. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
